This invention relates generally to gift cards and more particularly to a device for suspending or hanging a gift card from a gift card holder or greeting card.
Transaction cards, stored value cards, or gift cards as they are commonly called based upon their intended use, have become popular gifts. Gift cards typically comprise a stored value card whereby a certain cash equivalent value is encoded upon a magnet strip applied to the surface of the card. This stored value may be determined by the vendor prior to packaging and display for sale or may be selected at the point of sale by the purchaser and loaded by the cashier using a magnetic card reader/writer. In some cases, the cash value is not stored upon the card itself but is associated with a card identification number and stored in a remote database. Alternatively, gift cards may be provided with a bar code or account number that links the card to a system account in which a record is stored associated with a monetary value. While popular, gift cards are typically provided with a generic and impersonal design, typically identifying only the associated merchant for which the card may be used to purchase merchandise, and therefore are not personalized in view of the intended recipient.